Dione
Dione is a non-player character in Zombie Scenario: Season 2. It appears in Toxicity, Culvert and Decoy chapters. Overview After being defeated in Toxicity, the reptilian boss Dione escaped successfully. In Culvert, from round 4 to 8, Dione will attack the players. Then it evolved to Siege Type Dione at round 9. It also appeared in round 3 of Poisoning and in Collapse. Later, Dione becomes a playable character for Zombie team which can be controlled through third-person-view in Zombie Giant mode. Fighting Dione Unlike previous bosses, Dione's moves can easily be spotted and dodged if a player clearly understands its motions. Senior Researcher Soy also tells the players Dione's next attack. During the early battles, Dione's attacks are less damaging and are of nearer range. However as its health continues to deplete, its attacks will be more deadly and widespread. Players will have to observe that: *When Dione starts pounding on the ground, black spots will appear on the ground nearby, resulting in tentacles protruding from them sooner. Players that are caught will be tossed upwards, losing health from both the tentacle and fall damage. *Dione has two types of pounding attacks, one of it is once he stab the ground his tentacle will instantly appear from the ground and damaging player's if they are on top of it. As for the second type, when Dione stab the ground 7 times (two stabs = 1) his tentacle will not instantly appear but will cover a large area. In the mean time, find a spot to avoid the tentacles. *Whenever Dione uses one of its pounding attacks, players are able to avoid the tentacles by crouching (hold ) and moving either front or backward. However, you must be aware of surrounding zombies, as they would block your path. *When Dione starts swaying its head and moaning, there's a 3-4 seconds leeway to take cover, preferably after 180 degrees from its line of sight. After that, it will spew out a far range wave of toxic which will damage or kill players if they failed to take cover. *Dione's weakness is located at the chest spot (and probably the head). Shooting other parts will only chip off its life bar. *Dione has the ability to curl up and roll to another spot, often dealing high damage or even killing players in most cases if they're in the way. Try not to attack with melee, especially when its health drops below half. *Dione's circular motion swipe has a chance to disarm players' weapons if they're within its radius. *With correct timing, it is possible to avoid Dione's poison by jumping. Zombie Giant In Zombie Giant, Dione is accessible as one of the playable zombies, all his skills is accessible, and new dying animation is also created because the Zombie Scenario version doesn't have it since Dione escaped after defeated. Unlike Revenant and Fallen Titan which gain a new skin upon evolving, Dione simply turns into Siege Type Dione after evolving, and gains access to his fourth skill, which can summon an Angra to support in battle. Skill Table Minimal Weapons Required Achievements Honor mission Gallery File:Dione_ingamemdl.png|In-game model File:Dione_modelhd_2.png|Ditto, HD File:Dione_modelhd_1.png File:Dione_dummy.png|Dummy model Monksssssssssssss.png|Tentacle model I am dione.png|In-game screenshot Dione spining.png|Ditto, rolling attack 3927179973609127937.jpg|Poster Bosshp bg left dione.png|Helper HUD Bosshp bg left dione new.png|Ditto, new File:Dione_attack_poison.png|Poison spit attack File:Dione_attack_tentacle.png|Tentacle attack File:Dione_attack_roll.png|Rolling attack diones5.jpg|South Korea poster dionecp.jpg|China poster Dione.gif|Preview hud_dione.png|Zombie giant hud portrait Trivia *Dione is named after the Greek Goddess (Greek mythology). It may also be named after the Saturn's icy moon. *If the player stands in the spot where Dione lands, the player will get crushed. *This is the first boss that did not die after his health is depleted completely. Dione was just wounded and he escaped successfully to evolve. The second one is Tesla in Counter-Strike Online 2. **Note that Dione can be killed in Boss Chase, Forsaken and Splash. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:NPC Category:Zombie scenario boss Category:Zombie scenario 2 boss